


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Bad Hair Day 2

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [228]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Bad Hair Day 2




End file.
